Love Box
by loveyaoi9
Summary: I can't seem to fall asleep after what he told me. "I love you" says the voice in my head replaying his voice. Why would he tell me his feeling for me? Why do I feel the same of that low-classed saiyan? These thoughts are not the only one in my mind troubling me. My son is still going to go see Goten at HIS house! I need let my mind off. I need a change of pace after her death.
1. Chapter 1: A Sleepless Night

A Sleepless Night  
Pairing: Goku X Vegeta  
Warning: masturbation and oral sex  
POV: Vegeta

Rating: M

I can't seem to fall asleep after what he told me. "I love you" says the voice in my head replaying his voice. Why would he tell me his feeling for me? Why do I feel the same of that low-classed saiyan!? These thoughts are not the only one in my mind troubling me. My son is still going to go see Goten at HIS house! I need let my mind off. I need a change of pace after her death. I start to close my eyes and start thinking. After a few moments HE comes back in my head! Why do I picture him naked with his throbbing erection call my name and saying to come closer. I open eyes to get rid of thought, but come to notice that I have a erection. The thought of him suddenly aroused me. I couldn't let this erection pass by because it will still bother me. "I need to masturbate." I said softly to myself. I had none thing to worry about because no one was home. I pull down my rubber pants letting my penis free because tight the pants are. I keep my rubber gloves on because they give a good sensation around my penis. So I grab my penis and start pumping my hand back and forth. This feeling feels so good. it's complete lust. So I keep on doing this until I'm about to climax. After a few moments I climaxed all over me while moaning his name. I get my fingers and pick up all the cum then put it in my mouth. I love the taste of cum of how sweet and salty it is. I look up at my window and he's there!? He has this set eyes on me like he wants me, then he see that I notice him and he moves his head away from the window then knocks on my front door. He wants in. I sit there in my bed not knowing what to do, and he's still knocking on the door. He's persistent. I put my clothes back on, walk to the front door, and let him in. I start heading into my room and he follows me in my room. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY WHERE YOU WATCHING ME!" I start yelling at him with all my voice. "You know why, and plus why not?" He replies with soft voice while still giving me a look like he did earlier. "I know you want me Vegeta." He says in a luring voice. "No I do not!" I exclaimed with a clammer voice then earlier. "Says the person who was thinking of me and moaning my name." He replies. It felt like a sword slashed me because I'm out of evidence to back me up. How can he beat me a prince of all saiyans. I start blushing. "Come take me." He start saying to me. I move to his crotch and pull down his pants and underwear revealing his throbbing penis. I open my mouth and start sucking on his dick and going back and forth. He starts moaning my name. He finally came inside my mouth and moaning my out load while climaxing still. We Both lay in my bed and relax. "We should do this again." He whispers in my ear. We both end up falling asleep naked wrap up around each other. Maybe I do love him.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night Alone With You

A Night Alone With You  
Pairing: Goten X Trunks  
Warning: Oral sex and Anal Sex  
Disclaimer: Pease note that I do not own any of these characters.

"So I'm finally alone with you." Trunks said in romantic voice. Me and Trunks have been together for a year and it feels like that our relationship will not disband. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your dad told me that he was going to go see my father. So that means you and I are alone." Trunks replied to my question. "I may know why he wants to see him." I said to Trunks. "Why?" Trunks asked. "It's a secret." I smirked while replying. "Fine then I'll have to get it out of you." Trunks said while smirking back. Trunks took my shirt off then started to suck my nipples. This is how he's gonna get secret out of me. He's smart. He stopped sucking then started to kiss me then put his hand on my crotch. He felt my screaming erection. He stopped kissing me and smirked then pull down my pants and underwear and started to suck me off. I started to moan his name. He'd know that he hit one of my sensitive parts of my body. I have to the point where I climaxed and came in his mouth. He swallowed it all and smirked. "Now it's my turn." He said in a soft voice. He started to put one of his fingers in my ass and started to massage it. After a while he took his finger out and put his dick in me then started to thrust back and forth. I started to moan some more. Again he'd knew that he'd another sensitive part off mine. He'd loved the fact that I was being pleasured by this. He started to moan and then climaxed inside of me. "So are going to tell me?" He asked. "Fine. My dad loves your dad." I thought he would be shocked but no he smiled and said "More the better." Somehow I think I know he is going to do. I may like it.


End file.
